


Bodie and Doyle #1 Crush

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey with the lads through the dangers they face for the job and each other.</p>
<p>This was made 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle #1 Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is '#1 Crush' by Garbage.
> 
> Photo: 'A cracked security window 1' by Kriss Skurlatowski.


End file.
